Precure All Stars Dream Stage
Precure All Stars Dream Stage '( プリキュアオールスターズ ドリーム ステージ ''Purikyua Oru Sutazu Dorimu Suteji) is a fan made All Stars series created by Whip2303 . It features all of the main cures from Futari wa Precure Max Heart until the present Precures (As for now, HUGtto! Precure!). Synopsis Precure All Stars Dream Stage's Episode List The world is in peace now, thanks to the Precure.........But is it really? It was just a normal day, until one day The Smile Precure are contacted by a queen of the Rainbow Kingdom named Fiona. She stated that the Precure's duty is not over yet, darkness has arised again, stronger than before. What worse is that there is actually someone who is hiding behind the shadows, right from the first enemy ever arrived in this world. And so, Fiona asks them to gather the Precure All Stars once again. She also asks them to complete two difficult tasks in order to repell the darkness. One, they must find all of the fairies that represents each cures, the Crystal Fairies. Two, they must find and protect the Legendary lights, very powerful things that the light and darkness has been searching for. If it fall to the wrong hands, the world will perish into nothing. This is a completely different journey for the Precures. Will they succeed? What secrets will they unfold? What are the Legendary lights exactly? What is.......the true legend of the legendary warriors, Precure? Are they related to a very tragic past? Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaidou Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Ha-chan / Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat *Kirarin / Kirahoshi Ciel / Cure Parfait *Nono Hana / Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya / Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare / Cure Etoile *Aisaki Emiru / Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour / Cure Amour Fairies *Mepple *Mipple *Polun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natts *Syrup / Amai Shiroh *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *The Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *En-En *Geleru *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai-chan *Ribbon *Glassan *Aroma *Pafu *Mofurun *Pekorin *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains New *'Fukona '- The Queen of Darkness, she's the one who created the Precure's enemy and she's after the Legendary lights. *Malice' and 'Chalice' - The right and left hands of Fukona. They are twin sisters, who has the power of darkness and illusions. Even though their twins, their personalities are opposite of each other. Old The old enemies that the Precure had defeated a long time ago. Like Dusk Zone, Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, etc. Rainbow Kingdom *'Fiona '- The Queen of the Rainbow Kingdom, the one who asks help from the cures. The legendary queen who had never lose in a battle. It is said that her age is far more different compared to her appearence. *'The Crystal Fairies '''- The fairies that represent each cure. They have similar appearence like their represented cure. Trivia *The Episode's title are being said by the leader of the team that's being centered in. *The Pink cures are officially chosen as the leader by the cures (Like Nozomi) *This series may have hundreds of episodes. *This series may have more dark and serious storylines as it progresses. External Links https://www.wattpad.com/story/110218180-precure-all-stars-dream-stage Author's note Hi! Whip2303 here! Just wanted to tell you guys that is page will be updated when there's a new series! I hope you enjoy it! Gallery Who are you??.jpg|Who are you guys?? It was just a lovely day.jpg|It was just a lovely day Happy's Crystal Fairy.jpg|Happy's Crystal Fairy Untitled18-1.jpg Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers